


Иначе и быть не могло

by InfernoFlame



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, Normily - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame
Summary: Она всегда была для него нечто большим, чем просто подругой или коллегой по одному из самых успешных сериалов...





	Иначе и быть не могло

Она всегда была для него нечто большим, чем просто подругой или коллегой по одному из самых успешных сериалов, пусть Норман и старался отрицать это. В его жизни уже было достаточно женщин, как постоянных, так и мимолетных, но почему-то мужчина не задумывался о том, что пора бы уже остепениться. Да, у него был сын, которого Ридус любил всем сердцем. А какой бы родитель на его месте не заботился о своем ребенке?

Докуривая сигарету после очередной фотосессии для популярного журнала, Норман скорее по привычке листал снимки со съемок «Ходячих» в своем смартфоне. Да, сколько всего было связано с этой вселенной! Кого не спроси — все обожали его персонажа, искусного и пафосного парня с арбалетом и мотоциклом, готового прийти на помощь, несмотря на скверный характер и внутренние противоречия из-за перенесенного в детстве насилия. Ридус любил роль Дэрила Диксона. Как говорили многие, он идеально вписывался в этот образ — впрочем, не будь Нормана в касте «Ходячих мертвецов», не было бы и никакого сурового арбалетчика и убийцы зомби в сериале. Выйдя из галереи телефона, мужчина бросил окурок в урну и, усевшись за небольшой стол, подпер небритый подбородок рукой.

Телефон в одно мгновение завибрировал, оповещая актера о новом сообщении.

«Привет! Как насчет того, чтобы посидеть в баре сегодня вечером?»

С Эмили он постоянно зависал в каком-нибудь заведении, даже если свободного времени у него было в обрез. Просто потому что это Эмили. Ридус не мог ей отказать. Они сдружились с того самого момента, как только начали сниматься вместе. По Интернету уже давно гуляли теории о любви Дэрила и Бет, которые создатели сериала уже замучались опровергать. Пожалуй, Нормана это забавляло — впрочем, для такого несерьезного мужчины, как он, поводов для веселья хватало и без этого. Можно было, к примеру, просто лизнуть Эндрю Линкольна в щеку — эффект был бы таким же.

Вечером, заняв их излюбленный стол, Ридус первым делом положил на соседний стул свой шлем. Мотоцикл пришлось припарковать у здания напротив — в ночное время в Лос-Анджелесе были сплошные проблемы со стоянкой из-за большого количества автомобилей на дорогах города. Как он и ожидал, Эмили опоздала. Вернее сказать, задержалась. На целых сорок минут. Когда Кинни наконец появилась в баре, Норман расправлялся уже с третьим бокалом виски, делая фотографии всего, что он видел вокруг. А что? Надо же было хоть как-то себя развлекать.

Эмили, опустившись напротив него, улыбнулась ему чарующей улыбкой. С момента смерти ее героини прошло уже достаточно времени, а каст до сих пор скучал по ней. Фанаты и вовсе, как было известно Ридусу, ждали возвращения Бет.

— Только не говори, что ты собралась брать персиковый шнапс!

Девушка лишь закатила глаза. Норман не переставал напоминать ей об этом напитке — о том самом, что упоминался в двенадцатой серии четвертого сезона. Да, он скучал по тем временам. С момента исчезновения Кинни со съемочной площадки как будто что-то изменилось. Как будто что-то поменяло его самого. Эмили весь вечер рассказывала ему о своих выступлениях. Ридус знал, что она катается по всей Америке, исполняя собственные песни. Был искренне рад за нее, потому что ему нравились и ее голос, и ее легкие движения. Ангел, не иначе. Когда выпивка подошла к концу, Норман побарабанил пальцами по столу из темного дерева. Девушка все также улыбалась, не сводя с него взгляда. Когда ее ладонь легла поверх его мозолистой руки, мужчина сплел свои пальцы с ее пальцами.

То, что последовало за этим, заставило Ридуса удивиться по-настоящему.

Блондинка, пересев к нему поближе, неуверенно коснулась губами его сухих губ. Норман мог бы подумать, что она перепила, но нет: Эмили редко употребляла что-то крепкое. Ее поцелуй не был дружеским. Он был наполнен нежностью, теплом и заботой, из-за чего Ридус окончательно растерялся.

— Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по мне, — оторвавшись от его губ, Кинни снова улыбнулась невинной улыбкой. — Помнишь те слова? «Когда я уйду, ты будешь чертовски скучать по мне, Дэрил Диксон».

Норман никогда и не скрывал этого. Усмехнувшись в ответ на знакомую цитату, Ридус осторожно обхватил лицо Эмили ладонями, притягивая ее к себе для нового поцелуя.

Потому что иначе и быть не могло.


End file.
